


Apogee

by SilverShepard



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Yuleporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShepard/pseuds/SilverShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just pure no-excuses filthy porn. I hope you like PWPs and that it's a fun treat!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apogee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/gifts).



Steve ran a hand down Tony's back, admiring the long lines of him. He counted his blessings every time he found himself here in Tony's bed, and it was happening more and more often. Even now, when they'd just had sex, he wanted him. 

Tony's hole was slack and wet, but he was still writhing on the bed, not done yet. 

He'd taken Steve's cock this morning when they first awoke, and again just now. He had to be sore and fucked out, but he clearly wanted more. It took a lot of prep for Tony to be able to take Steve's cock at all, but now he was opened up he couldn't get enough. 

Steve ran his fingertip around Tony's slick hole, pressing inside just a little to feel his own come coating his fingers. There was a lot of it inside him, messy and wet, just the way Tony liked it. He moaned into the mattress and spread his legs invitingly. "Please, Steve. More."

Lust pooled in Steve's belly. He couldn't say no when Tony was like this, utterly shameless and hungry for Steve's cock. 

"You'll have to get me hard again," he murmured, playing with Tony's loose hole. It wouldn't take much. He'd like to be buried in that wet warmth again. He bent his head and licked at the puffy, sore-looking rim, pulling the hole wider so he could push the tip of his tongue inside along with his fingertips. Anticipating Tony's sudden buck, he put one hand on Tony's hip, holding him down. 

"Oh God, Steve. Yes. Whatever you need, just get in me." 

Tony was far too coherent for Steve's liking. 

"I like you like this, Tony. I could hold you down here and lick you all day. You like that, don't you?" He pushed his tongue inside again, letting out a groan of his own. Steve loved this; feeling so close and intimate in a way he liked to believe few got with Tony. 

Tony cried out and pushed back against Steve's face. "Yes, yes, I love your tongue in my ass but right now I want to get fucked again. Come on, Steve, fill me right up."

Reluctantly, Steve pulled back. He knee-walked up to the head of the bed and tangled his hand in Tony's hair, urging him up on his knees. He fisted his cock a few times and rubbed the tip across Tony's lips, feeding it to him and feeling himself hardening rapidly. 

"That's it. I love how you suck me. Get me nice and hard so I can fuck your pretty ass again." Tony was sinfully good at this, and Steve lost himself for a bit in watching his cock disappear to the root down Tony's throat. It was one of the hottest things Steve had even seen. 

Finally he pulled himself away, and sat up against the headboard of the bed. Tony's eyes tracking him avidly. "Turn around and straddle my legs. I want you to sit on my cock."

Tony scrambled to obey. He crouched over Steve with his back to him, and Steve ran a proprietary finger around his hole again. He reached over the bedside table for the discarded lube and slicked his cock, and gripped Tony's hips to pull him close until his cock was catching at the rim of his hole. "Even when you're already so messy and open, my cock looks too big to fit inside you. I'm so lucky that you love it." Tony let out a breath and tried to push back, Steve's hands on his hips guiding him. 

"Yes, that's right. Sit on my cock, I can't wait to feel how wet you are inside."

Steve watched raptly as the head of his dick popped inside, and he couldn't resit teasing them both by pushing Tony off so he could see himself push inside again. "I love your ass," he panted, guiding Tony's weight down to settle against him. "Feels so good to have you stretched so wide for me, have you sitting on my cock. I bet it feels so deep inside you like this." 

Tony moaned and panted, and Steve wrapped a hand around his dick. "I'm going to jerk you off while you sit on my cock, and then I'm going to screw you once you're all fucked out and done. You want that?"

"Oh God, Steve, yes." 

Tony's head fell back onto Steve's shoulder as he began to stroke, one hand on his dick and one playing with Tony's nipples. He rocked his hips just enough for Tony to feel him deep inside. Tony was wired, blissed out on what Steve was doing to him, and he wasn't far from coming with Steve's panting breaths in his ear. 

His ass tightened around Steve as he cried out and shot ropes of come up his own chest, his orgasm going on and on. 

Steve gentled him down and let him enjoy the feeling. He knew Tony loved this, feeling stated and exhausted but still stretched wide around Steve. "I'm going to fuck you now, Tony. You just lie back and I'll get you even more messy." He lifted Tony carefully off him and helped Tony lay down with a pillow under his hips. These sheets were a lost cause anyway. 

Steve pressed his thumb inside, checking for soreness, but Tony just made a contented, greedy noisy. Steve lubed up again, lined himself up and pushed back inside, whimpering a little now that he felt free to concentrate on his own pleasure. 

Silent now, letting Tony drift in the feeling of being fucked, Steve pushed in slow and deep, pressing his cock as far inside Tony as he could get it. He fucked slow and controlled for as long as he could stand it, then fast and hard, holding onto Tony's hips hard enough to leave finger marks. If they bruised, Tony would press at them through his suit pants until they healed, and Steve loved the tiny smile he got whenever he did it. 

Steve heard an edge of discomfort creep into Tony's gasps and sighs. "Oh, Tony. You're so good, taking it for me even if it hurts, you're so good, I love how you take it. You're going to make me come, three loads in your ass today, fuck, you're so hot." 

Tony reached out a hand blindly, seeking Steve's hand at his hip, and those strong fingers closing around his were the thing that tipped him over the edge. He came with a hoarse yell, shoving as deep as he could and emptying himself into Tony. 

He lay still, panting, trying to keep from crushing Tony with his weight. "Tony," he gasped, just wanting to say his name. His amazing Tony. 

"Steve," Tony replied, a contented smile in his voice. 

With an effort, Steve carefully pulled away. Tony make a soft noise. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" 

Tony smiled into his pillow. "No, you're perfect. I'm just ... very messy."

Steve chuckled. "You are that. Hold on, I'll get a cloth." He got up and went into the bathroom, running warm water on a soft cloth to clean Tony up. Even though he just wanted to flop down next to Tony and sleep, he loved taking care of him after such an intense fuck. 

Padding back to the bed, he carefully wiped Tony down and tossed the cloth aside. He crawled onto the bed behind Tony and pulled the covers up over them both. Tony snuggled back against him, already mostly asleep. 

Steve held him tight and blessed the luck that brought him here.


End file.
